villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luci
Luci is one of the main characters of the Netflix original series, Disenchantment. He is a demon from Hell, sent to torment, Princess Tiabeanie "Bean" for all eternity, although overtime, he's grown to be more of a mutual friend, than an enemy. Still, he's never one to shy away from hackling her and convincing her to do bad things, that often get her in trouble, while he stays high and dry. He is voiced by Eric Andre. Personality Luci is malicious, sinister, and dangerous. He is antagonistic, to just about everyone he meets, and nothing he says or does is good. Luci is best characterized as a "shoulder devil", who gives people terrible advice. Nothing he says that comes in the form of a suggestion, request, or demand, would be ignored by a wise person, no matter how innocent or pointless they may seem. Despite his overarching demeanor as a villainous demon, he can be a relatively friendly guy at times, even to his primary victim, Bean. Luci will often just "hang out" with her, and there's even been a number of times, when he's gone out of his way to help her, in a time of desperate need. He even can show sadness and remorse, such as when he, Bean, and Elfo were defending Elfwood from Zog's Knights, and Elfo was killed. Luci was shocked and saddned by Elfo's death. As a deathless, immortal creature, who can not die, and has the rest of his eternal life to live, Luci is a laid-back and carefree individual, and when he's not leading Bean away from the path of God or bullying Elfo, he's usually living life to the fullest, partying, drinking alcohol, smoking, and making out with girls. Redemption However, as the series progressed, Luci began to develop feelings and a bond for Bean and Elfo. and began to see them not as pawns, but as friends. By season 2, Bean and Luci traveled to hell to save Elfo's soul. As they escaped, Satan himself offered Luci the chance to be a more powerful demon. But by then, Luci had a change of heart and choose his friends over his place in hell, and even turned on Satan himself in order to save them. But had to give up his power and immortality in order to do it. Luci remains an jerkish anti-hero, but would rather have a short life with Bean and Elfo than a eternal one without them. Villainous Acts *In "A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar", Luci first came into Bean's life, and tormented her, letting her know that he'd be haunting her forever. He fought with her for a while, and after she accepted that she wasn't going to leave, he persuaded her to vandalize her dad's cake, getting her in trouble. *In "For Whom the Pig Oinks", he repeatedly demanded Bean to kill herself. He also told Bean to kill Prince Merkimer and hide his body. He also sunk his fangs into a live chicken, and killed it. *In "The Princess of Darkness", Luci told Bean that she was a "chicken", for not stealing her father's horse drawn carriage, making her do so, leading to her crashing it and, making it sink in a river, while a woman was in it, ultimately leading to her death. He also convinced Bean to steal drugs from her stepmother and try them, as well as peer pressure Elfo. He later got Bean hooked on stealing, to the point, where he got her to desecrate her family crypt. *In "Castle Party Massacre", Luci convinced Bean to throw a party, while her father was away. Trivia *His name is derivative of the name, "Lucifer", an obvious reference to the name of The Devil. However, his full name is actually "Lucille", a woman's name, for some reason. *He made a cameo in the 29th Treehouse of Horror episode of Matt Groening's other show, "The Simpsons". Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Grey Zone Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Torturer Category:Heretics Category:Provoker Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Theology Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Monsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Master Orator Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Genderless Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Thief Category:Muses Category:Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Anarchist Category:Mascots Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed